Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by LunarCancer
Summary: Inspired by the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. The carefree life that she had was gone and the friends that she had betrayed her. Complete summary inside. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

LC: Hi everyone, thank you all for coming to read my first fan fic! I've been reading stories on for a while now and I've FINALLY made my own account! I know you all want to read the story and not what I have to say so on with the story! Remember to R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, it belongs to CLAMP NOT me. Inspired by the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, I DO NOT own the song.

Summary: The carefree life that she had was gone and the friends that she had betrayed her. She's been running away from THEM ever since they found out that THEY wanted her, for what, why, dead or alive, we don't know.

_italicized : thinking  
_**bold : flashback / memory  
**A/N : Author's Notes

_**Prologue**_

**A four year old version of Sakura was running around after Touya while Fuijtaka stands by and watches his children. "Time to go home you two!" he says as he starts to pack up their lunch and put everything into the picnic basket. Sakura and Touya are ahead of him walking home.**

Those were the good old days when she could run around and have fun. When she didn't have a care in the world and when she didn't have to run away from THEM. As you look around, you can see that it's a very small one-room apartment with an extremely small bathroom. The only furniture in the apartment is the bed and table. Dirty clothes are in a large plastic bag. You can see a backpack and a large open duffel bag with clean clothing, shampoo, etc. You can see Sakura sitting on the bed her head bent over a book. Just then the phone rings and Sakura's head jerks up, scared.

A/N: That's the beginning, I know that it isn't the best, but it's a start. Next chapter's going to be up in less than a week, so stay tuned!

**RFC (Request For Comments)**


	2. Chapter I

LC: Hi everyone, thank you all for coming to read my first fan fic! I've been reading stories on for a while now and I've FINALLY made my own account! I know you all want to read the story and not what I have to say so on with the story! Remember to R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, it belongs to CLAMP NOT me. Inspired by the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, I DO NOT own the song.

sounds/words/

**_Chapter I_**

_**I Walk a Lonely Road**_

"Please leave a message after the beep"

/beep/

"... /click/"

_OMG! That might be "them", I better get going! How long has it been this time? 2 months?_

Sakura sighs as she tries to pack everything as fast as she can. She wrote a letter to the manager with the rent and the key enclosed with it. Then she just took everything and stuffed it in her duffel bag. Her dirty clothes were in a plastic bag so she doesn't have to worry about soiling her clean clothes. With everything packed and the letter in her hands, she left the apartment without a glance back at what she's leaving.

Leaving behind everything, it's like second nature to her. It pained her so much at first when she had to leave and also when she meets new people. It saddens her that she may never see them again and that she mustn't get close to them, to lessen the pain of leaving. But sometimes she can't help herself but befriend them all the same. However after "that" happened, she's never been able to have friends for more than three months because she always had to move again.

After buying her ticket Sakura sat down on the bench and waited for the train. She takes a look around, observing her surroundings. _Good_, she thought, _there're plenty of people around me so "they" won't try anything here_. After waiting for a good 17 minutes a train came. Without looking to see where it was headed, she went on, grabbed a seat, and started thinking again.

It seems like forever to her since she was able to feel happy and safe. She moved around a lot and got to see so many new places. But she never got the chance to fully enjoy it because she had to work or go to school. But no matter how many times she moved or where she moved to, it always ended up the same way, her running away again. Sometimes it wasn't "them" but it's better to be safe than sorry so she just packs up and leaves.

TBC...

A/N: Well, I FINALLY finished this! YEA! Anyway, review please! I'd like at least 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter, come on,5 reviews isn't much. That's because I'd like to know your opinion. I'm starting to think that I should make this a one-shot or change the plot, what do you think? So remember, please review, it'll take only a moment of your time. THANKS!


	3. Chapter II

LC: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating much, like I said before, I couldn't go on my computer and I had writer's block.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, it belongs to CLAMP NOT me. Inspired by the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, I DO NOT own the song.

**Chapter II**

The Only One (Road) That I Have Ever Known 

/sigh/ _After all these years, "they" still are after me. They sent people to kill dad and Touya. Now "they" are after me. Mom died giving birth to me so it was a happy family of three. Then when I was 10, dad was killed. Two years later I lost Touya and was made to live with my aunt and cousin. My aunt loved me dearly and she showered me with attention. My cousin used to be my best friend, but that changed after I lost my family; I changed. I didn't really care for pretty clothing or boys, instead I volunteered at an asylum and when I wasn't there I was practicing karate along with other forms of self-defense. Also she grew to dislike me because I was getting most of the attention. Soon she started to tease me in school, but I never spoke a word about it to auntie Sonomi. Then, about a year later when I was going through my brother's stuff I found it. I couldn't believe that I missed it before, it was a small box, nothing special. What was so special about it and important were the things inside, research and notes that belonged to my dad and brother. It was by reading those I realized the danger I was in and the danger I was putting everyone I loved in. I also learned more about the people who took dad and Touya away from me and why it happened._

It just so happens that my family is really good friends with the Li clan. Dad and their previous leader are best friends but then an enemy clan killed him. Later dad came across some information about that clan; this information would later lead to his death. Then Touya found dad's notes on it and he started learning more about it. Sadly soon after Touya died too and then I had to live with my aunt and cousin. And that is all I know about the matter besides the fact that they're after me now because I also know about it too. But, I'm not giving up without a fight so that's why I've been running away ever since. I don't want people that I love for and care for to get hurt, that's why whenever I move to somewhere new, I don't bother being friendly and making friends. Maybe when they find out about my secret, they might regret being friends with me. Even if they don't, I'll hate to see them get hurt. If I don't get close with anyone, then they won't get hurt, then they won't have to suffer.

How I wish I had a normal life, how I wish that I didn't have to run away from those people and wake up scared every morning of my life until this is over. But when will this be over, will it ever be over? When will I be able to…

"This is the last and final stop." said the guy over the intercom, interrupting her thoughts.

Well, I guess I better get going then. I wonder how long will it take them to find me this time. One month, two months, who knows? Or maybe they'll give up, they'll finally give up and stop trying to catch me. Wishful thinking, I know, but I can't help but want a normal peaceful life.

With that, she got off the train and started off to a new chapter in her life. She'll have to find a school, a place to live (temporarily) and another job. Life holds so many mysteries and we may not find the answers to all of them. We never know what we might find or come across, expect the unexpected.

TBC…

LC: So what do you think? I know that it's longer than my last chapter. YEA! I hope I answered some of your questions on who "they" are. Though remember, this is all the information Sakura knows, things might change or they may stay the same, I don't know yet. O yea, please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter III

LC: Sorry, I know it's been a while. LOL! The only good part about it is that this chapter's longer than the others!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, it belongs to CLAMP NOT me. Inspired by the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, I DO NOT own the song.

**Chapter III**

**Don't Know Where It Goes, But It's Home To Me And I Walk Alone**

She's traveled a long way from home and she's been to so many places that she can't even remember some of them anymore.

_I hate this. I hate my life. Being alone, and not having control over my life it's the worst thing that could happen to me. I miss the life I had, you can call me naïve, but haven't you heard, "ignorance is a bliss." I may have been naïve but I was happy, now I know so much and I've lost my childish self, but I'm sad. There is some things in life that's best to be left alone and that was one of them. But how could I leave that alone? At my hands were the knowledge of why they died and the truth. Sure the truth hurts and sure I've had a hard time, but still, for some odd reason, I'm glad that I did what I did. I'm glad that I learned the truth for living in lies is far worse. I've grown a lot since I've left Tomoeda and it seems that I've been to every city in Japan. This city is possibly the only one that I haven't visited._

Sakura was walking home from the grocery store when luckily she overhears a one-sided conversation over the phone.

"How does she look like? Do you think she'll be wearing a wig...? Auburn you say, well, I think I've found her." The man said into his cell phone.

Apparently the wind was in her favor and was blowing towards her direction allowing her to hear every word clearly. _Could that be them? _Sakura thought franticly. _How could they have found me so quickly?_

Thankfully after walking around for three hours the guy finally stopped stalking her and she quickly went "home" to pack. _Never mind if it's messy_, she thought. She left the rent and the set of keys she was given, this was the same procedure she did whenever she left. Then quietly she absconded out of the house and off to somewhere else. This time she decided that she won't stay within Japan, but which country would she go to is a mystery to her.

She bought a ticket for a boat coming at 5 AM in the morning it was the earliest boat they'll have at this time of day. So she sat down on a bench and waited. As she waited, her mind began to wander and came about the topic of, well... "them."

_I can't say that I really like "them" or that I hate "them." Because of "them" I have to distance myself from others and live in fear. However my life would be totally different had I not known about "them" and also I would be different. I learned new things, I can take care of myself, and I've been to so many different places. I've grown accustomed to this life I lead._

When the boat came she happily went on, happy for a distraction from her thoughts. Usually when she thinks about "them" she ends up being sad and sadness is aplenty without more. Soon the boat left the harbor and sailed into the horizon.

The boat soon reached its destination, Hong Kong, China. Sakura got off the boat and stepped into the crowded, busy streets.

_Hm... who knew that someday I'd go and see China? Well as I was always told, expect the unexpected. It's weird how, with so many people around me, I can still feel alone. In my life I'm still alone._

She stood there, absorbing her new surroundings. Just when she was about to start walking, someone bumped into her.

"Sorry!" they both apologized at the same time, then they moved out of each other's way and started walking off to their own destinations. Little did they know that their paths would soon cross again.

LC: I'm sorry that I took so long writing up this chapter. So, what do you think? Hope you like it, and please review, thanks!


	5. Chapter IV

LC: LOL! I know… it's been forever since I've updated this, or at least it seemed forever to me! Thanks Everyone for reading Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, it belongs to CLAMP NOT me. Inspired by the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, I DO NOT own the song. (Yea! Green Day ROCKS!)

**Chapter IV**

**I Walk This Empty Street**

Last time on _"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"_:

Sakura had a narrow escape with "them" and traveled to China! There she bumped into someone and even though they don't know it, their paths will cross again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As I continued walking, I bumped into another guy. This time, I'm pretty sure it wasn't my fault, he was in such a hurry that he didn't even apologize. I wonder why he's in such a rush and, as fate would have it, I'll understand why, sometime in the future.

Fate works in mysterious ways as I'll cross paths with both of them soon enough, sooner than I expected.

This time, I took extra care not to bump into anyone else since I've bumped into two people already within the first twenty minutes that I've spent here. I'd hate to draw attention to myself.

I watched in wonder of all the things around, of this new country. Good thing I paid attention in my foreign language class, or else I'd be pretty lost and helpless. It was as if I knew I'd need this skill since I usually don't show an interest in foreign languages. Like always, fate works in mysterious ways, in ways we usually can't comprehend.

Hong Kong is so BIG! Hopefully that means I'll be able to find a job and a place to stay easily.

But first thing's first, I decided that my auburn hair and green eyes stand out way too much in a crowd, don't you agree? So for my safety, I got my hair dyed dark brown and I got brown contact lenses. Now, I blend in more with the crowd, don't you think?

After hours of searching I finally found a suitable place to stay for a reasonable price. Thankfully they provide some of the furniture so she doesn't have to go out to buy them. Sakura's stomach growled. It's no wonder I'm hungry after all of that, Sakura thought. She walked around, searching for a grocery store to buy FOOD!

First thing's first, buy food, eat and then look for a job. As I walked, I kept an eye open for a new job. I found a job opening for a waitress at a 5 star restaurant. Overjoyed, I headed home and made dinner. Then I took out some essentials and got ready for bed (after checking that the door is locked tight, that all the windows are closed and the curtains down).

I was so happy when I was given the job. When I got my first paycheck, I was ecstatic to learn that I had money left over after paying rent and buying food, so I decided to treat myself.

After setting some of the money aside for future uses, I hit the mall! I had to update my wardrobe; or else "they" will be able to identify me by my clothing. For whatever I couldn't bear to part with, I customized it, I added rhinestones; I had fabric paint, fabrics, a needle and thread. Eventually, I'll have to part with them, but for now, I'll customize it!

The money I set aside for the "future" is for times when I can't find a job or it doesn't pay enough.

Hopefully I can stay here for a while, with so many people in this city, and with my identity change, it'll take them a while, … I hope.

It was during my time as a waitress that I met them again, those two that I bumped into when I first came here. They didn't recognize me, which is a good sign.

A few weeks later, as I was walking home I saw that one of the stores had an opening. It was a fairly large bookstore, I've never been in it but I've always passed it on my way home.

I decided to inquire about the offered job and the salary. I was glad to be home after a hard day's work and ate my dinner. I lay in bed, quite and still as I tried to sleep. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, sleep welcomed me as I dozed off into dreamland.

When I found out that the job pays just as well and it's closer to home, I decided to quit my old job and work there.

The bookstore, which is Barns & Nobles by the way, was a three-story building with a Starbucks coffee shop and a music area. They even had a while international area with books in different languages and books about different countries. I looked over the Japan section of the store and they had so many books about famous Japanese people, Japanese history, etc. I wanted to learn more about the cities of China since I'd be here for a while, so off to the China section of the store I went. I browsed through the titles to see what types of books on China they had even though I didn't plan on buying any, not yet anyway.

During my lunch break, I went over to the China section and took out a book, "Famous Chinese Cities" and I started reading. This is quite common, to see someone, even the employees, sit down and read a book. Once my lunch break was over, I put the book back and continued working.

'Hey, this job isn't so bad!' I realized the opportunities I'd have working here. I'd get to know more about this country, not have to leave an air-conditioned room and I don't have to worry about "returning" the book or making it back to the store in time since I work here!

After a couple days after I started working there, I saw those guys again. Apparently they come often since my co-workers all know them. My guess was true, what can I say, I have a great intuition, since I see them come every couple of days.

The fifth time they came, they finally noticed that there was a new employee around here. 'Gee, it took them long enough!' I thought.

It seems that the amber-eyed boy, the one who was in such a rush, likes a variety of books, including fiction, biographies, mystery. His friend or at least I think it's his friend has glasses and blue eyes, seems to prefer fiction, books about different countries in the world and traveling.

How do I know this you ask? Well, I see them whenever they come and I just notice those things, I'm very observant you can say. It's like second nature to me, when I see people a couple of times; I start to pick up those things. It's a great habit to have when you're being constantly followed around and when you're life depends on it.

For instance, they both seem to have a love for reading, the blue-eyed boy seems go into a dream-like state quite often. Books are possibly his way to get away from the troubles of the world, which I also assume why they both like reading, it's their escape from the world.

It turns out that the store closes late every Friday, very late. It was already dark outside when I was walking home; there were very few people on the barren street. I walked faster, my wild imagination getting a hold of me as I thought of all the terrible things that can happen. I started panicking.

'What if, just what if "they're" here! What if they already found me! What if…' I thought as my heart beat faster and faster.

Then, I saw lights and the sounds of a car. "Please, please don't let it be them," I prayed. My heart was racing now, I hoped beyond hope that it wasn't them, that they hadn't found me yet. I felt the car slowing down; the lights were soon turned off.

'Did "they" park the car, were "they" following me now, on foot?' I heard some noise from around the trees in the park. I was close to home but am I leading my pursuers to my own home, would they attack me while I'm asleep? The noises were getting louder every minute; it was getting closer to me with every passing second. Then, I saw...

To Be Continued...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi-FotJNB: LOL! It was Eriol! The first person she bumped into was Eriol, then Syaoran.

CR: THANKS CR!

Jiabao: I'll try to update more often, but with school starting soon (summer vacation is wayyy too short!), I don't know how often I'll be able to update!

sakura li 19: LOL! Thanks! Well, once I finish it, it won't be a cliffie anymore. LOL!

Rukz: Thanks! The people after Sakura are an enemy clan to the Li clan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

LC: Hmmm… what happens to Sakura now? Will she get caught? I'll be posting up the next chapter of Confessions of the Heart soon. Remember to R&R! Thanks again to everyone who's reading this and to everyone who's going to press the little button and leave a review!


	6. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters, it belongs to CLAMP NOT me. Used part of the lyrics from the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day; I DO NOT own the song. The song is centered and italicized.

Chapter V On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams 

Last time on _"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"_:

'Did "they" park the car, were "they" following me now, on foot?' I heard some noise from around the trees in the park. I was close to home but am I leading my pursuers to my own home, would they attack me while I'm asleep? The noises were getting louder every minute; it was getting closer to me with every passing second. Then, I saw…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Then I saw a squirrel! A very kawaii (A/N: kawaii is Japanese for 'cute') and harmless squirrel. It looked at me with those beautiful big brown eyes and then ran away again, possibly home.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone_

Then, it got quiet again. Once again, I'm alone; no one else along this barren road, it's just me.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
_

Barren, it's just like my life, empty, meaningless, and alone. What have I accomplished in my life? What do I hope to accomplish? The only thing would be to be free, to avenge my family's deaths and to be able to live without having to look over my shoulder all the time wondering if I'll live to see the sun rise again.

What can I accomplish when I'm constantly on the run? How can I give back when I have nothing, no money, and no time, to give? I've certainly never made a difference and I won't ever be able to.

'I'm a useless creature to society, so wrapped up in my own troubles and without any time or resources to help others.'

Sakura's eyes were watery thinking about how useless she's been. Her vision blurred as her eyes filled up tears threatening to spill. Trying to blink back those tears she was glad that it was night time thus no one can see her cry.

'I must be strong. Or else, I might as well be dead.' Sakura rashly reminded herself that if she isn't strong, she won't be able to have her retribution for family's deaths, and if she can't then what's the point of living?

She continued walking home with a heavy heart due to those melancholy thoughts.

_Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Everyone else seems to be asleep, everyone on this side of the world at least. They're all safe in bed knowing that they'll wake up tomorrow for another normal day. Normal, that's one thing I've been defrauded out of, and heaven knows how much I wish to lead a normal life. I was doomed to lead a, a different life than others. Even if I hadn't run away from home, my life wouldn't stay normal for long.

Sakura sighed, 'Why, why me?'

"Why?" Sakura screamed, frustrated, wanting an answer, "Why ME?!" It echoed, bouncing off the majestic, looming buildings until it reached her ears again. It was faint, soft until it finally died off leaving her engulfed alone in the darkness.

She stood there, as if expecting someone to show up and give her the rejoinder she's been looking for. But, no one came, no one ever does. Only silence answered her, silence surrounded her.

Knowing it was useless to stand there and wait, she continued her long journey home.

Looking up at the sky, she found it barren and empty of stars. The only thing that lit up the night sky was the city lights and they weren't very comforting; they were too garish and gaudy.

She walked past a couple light posts and it threw light upon her, casting her shadow about. Looking down at her shadow, she thought, 'Isn't it a shame that it's my only company during this dark night? How pathetic, when your only company is your shadow.'

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone_

She continued walking, her heart beating against her chest, the only noise this quiet night. She noticed something she didn't before, there was a school here. She lingered by the school gates, recounting her own days in grammar school. How she dreamed of attending her prom but she was deprived of that because of "them."

'I was looking forward to prom, I wonder how it went, and it must've been so much fun.' Sakura sullenly wondered.

Continuing along the road home, a bridal store caught her eye.

'Touya died before he got married, and I might too. I've always dreamed of it, but how will that come true when I'm never in one place long enough for guys to really get to know me, and will they ever get to know me when I'm constantly pretending to be someone else? I've always wanted children, but what child would want to run away all the time? If I had a child, he/she will hate me; hate me for the life I can't give him/her.' She took one last glance at the bridal gown before she tore her eyes away from it and started running.

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
_

'I can't stand it anymore, all of these thought about what I've always dreamed of but can never have, thoughts of another life that I long for.' She slowed down to a jog, 'Why do I keep dreaming for what I can't have?'

'I can't help but wonder what life could've been like, and yet another part of me doesn't want to know,' Sakura realized, 'it's such a dilemma. To wonder or not to wonder?'

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone_

She was spared more agony because she was finally home.

She felt the cold freezing metal of the doorknob against her skin as she opened the door; warm gusts of air greeted her as she stepped into the apartment. 'Home sweet home,' she thought as she nimbly stepped inside the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Exhausted from the day's events she decided to eat a quick dinner and then get some rest. The bed never felt comfier and sleep never came as easily.

For the rest of the night, no more shall she be reminded of her horrible fate and what fate has denied her. For that night, she slept without having any dreams and she slept soundly for the rest of the night.

To Be Continued…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

LC: WOW! It's been FOREVER since I last updated. School's been a nightmare and I haven't found much time to go on fanfiction. Well, since I'm on winter break, I've been able to type up this short chapter. Nope, I haven't forgotten about this story, or my other one. It'll make me extremely happy to see some reviews, it'll make me know that the time I spent typing this up was worthwhile! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chaptrer and to everyone who's reading this story!


End file.
